Perfluorocarbons (PFCs) possess the ability to dissolve large quantities of many gases at concentrations much larger than water, saline and plasma. In addition, PFCs can transport these gases to diffuse across distances. Thus, PFCs can be a convenient and inexpensive means to deliver high levels of oxygen or other therapeutic gases to tissues and organ systems.
PFCs that are commonly used in medical research are non-toxic, biologically inert, biostatic liquids at room temperature with densities of about 1.5-2.0 g/mL and high solubilities for oxygen and carbon dioxide. Such PFCs have been found to be efficient carriers of gases, both as emulsions for intravenous use and as neat liquids for liquid ventilation applications.